Choices
by Mistress Katana
Summary: Heartbroken, Kagome quits the team, turning to the one demon who's always been there for her, and Yusuke realizes he fucked up.


Choices

One shot for now depending on what you all think.

oOo

Bliss.

She was in total and complete bliss.

Her back arched, her breast on full display against the window for all to see, bouncing with every trust of the male behind her. Ecstasy was written all over her face as she threw her head back, her inky locks trailing down her back, moaning in pleasure, pleasure that he was giving her.

A strong pale arm reached over her hip, slithering up her toned stomach, skimming over her breast, brushing over her taunt nipple. It rose higher before settling upon her neck.

Lowering her head just the slightest so that her half lidded eyes could stare into her reflection, azure met burning amber shining bright from underneath silver bangs.

His strong fingers caressed her throat before closing painfully tight upon her delicate neck. Instead of a pained whimper she gasped in pleasure, her left hand reaching up to grip the back of his head while her other helped keep her steady as he pounded into her welcoming depths.

"M-more... Sessho... Sesshomaru... More! Harder!" She demanded as she slammed her hips back just as he went to thrust into her. She didn't want him to hold back, not now. She wanted him to ravish her body until she couldn't walk anymore. Kagome screamed in delight as he let go of his control, rutting her like a true Inu in heat would his bitch.

Bringing her eyes back to the window, she felt her arousal spike higher as she watched him dominate her body through the reflection, not caring is any passing soldiers or maids heard or saw her in the throws of passion.

He growled in pleasure as he picked up the pace. Trusting into her in wild abandon Sesshomaru faintly praised her for a great rut. Where as demoness' were rather docile when it came to rutting or mating, submitting to their Alpha, the little Miko currently shaking from orgasm after orgasm was pleasantly responsive. Never had he had a female respond to his touches so beautifully. She was a hellcat, demanding and giving pleasure.

Many women spoke of his sexual prowess, viewing him in godlike reverence for his skill in bed yet with this Miko- this human, he found himself ignorant to most of what she knew, introducing him to sexual acts he had never heard of, pleasurable acts over 500 years ago.

She was just as he remembered and tasted just and wonderful, if not better.

As he watched her wither in pleasure, her reflection giving him the most delectable of views, his arousal skyrocketed along with hers. She was most defiantly his favored lover, none ever reaching the amount of respect and want he held for her.

Kagome wept as Sesshomaru continued his restless pursuit for completion. She was close, oh so wonderfully close. Watching the way his eyes watched their reflection brought her to knew heights, especially when his eyes once more connected with hers.

She could see her demise from behind those eyes. The predatory glint in his amber pools promising her an amazing rut. He was like some kind of drug. She needed him, _this_. She needed to feel his hot sweaty body against her own moist one. She needed him to fuck her, to dominate her body.

"You like watching as I fuck you raw Miko." He ground out as he tilted his next trust upward, hitting that special spot she loved so much.

"Y-Yes... Fuck! Ah... Faster! Sess... Oh!" She cried out.

To think this was all InuYasha's fault, Kagome mused. If he hadn't broken her heart she would have never gotten with Sesshomaru. It was due to his own stupidity and now Yusuke's that they lost her. Inuyasha had pushed her into Sesshomaru's arms and now Yusuke pushed her right back. With what little shame she had left she admitted it only to herself that she was addicted.

He was like a lifeline. When her heart had been shattered, torn, and beaten, Sesshomaru had somehow brought her back from the darkness in her heart. He saved her from InuYasha's cruel words. He saved her from herself and her once again shattered heart.

His masculine scent reached her nose, strong and powerful, alluring. She breath him in again and again, loving his smell mingled with hers. It was like nothing she ever smelled before, like the air was filled with power, charged with electricity- their aura's.

This was the very thing she wanted, the feelings he invoked within her. The numbness she felt only ever left when she was with him in bed. She felt when she was with him. He made her feel alive! Sesshomaru made her feel like HER, like Kagome.

"Say my name!" She horsly demanded. "Roar... My name..."

Sesshomaru grunted as he buckled his hips, hitting her g-spot over and over again. Her demands reached his ears, arousing and invigorating. Ever since InuYasha's inability to see Kagome as herself Kagome had taken to hearing him call her name during sex and he had no problem indulging her.

"Kagome." He whispered huskily into her ear, he complied to her demands, taking the lobe in between his teeth and nipping. With his own climax quickly approaching he began to quicken to a harsh pace jarring the little Miko in his arms. Kagome cried out as she caught herself, her hands played out on the glass face now touched its cold surface, her breaths causing it to slightly fog. "K-Kagome!" He roared her name out as he felt himself become undone.

"Sesshomaru!" She screamed out uncaring if she sounded like a seasoned whore in heat with her whole front now pressing against the window reflection.

His strong jaw lowered down to rest on her shoulder. Turning his head slightly his nose buried itself within her hair. The scent of jasmines and thunderstorms entered his nose.

The sound of beeping cut through the silence. "Get dressed." He said as he pulled away groaning as his flaccid member left her heat.

"So I can watch as Yusuke flaunts his bitch in my face? I'll pass." She snarled as she pulled her kimono back on.

Sesshomaru gazed briefly at her exposed breast, hunger once more entering his eyes as he felt his manhood come alive once more. Closing in on her he allowed his lips to brush across her breast before raising his mouth to her neck, licking and kissing at the exposed flesh as he went.

"Let him flaunt his human woman." He said as he took her earlobe between his teeth once more, licking it. "Koenma surly has another mission for you, get dressed," he trailed off as he ruffly grabbed her breast, squeezing and rubbing. "Or I will fuck you raw until you can no longer walk."

Kagome whimpered as she remembered the last time he went through with his threat. She couldn't walk right for days but damn if it didn't feel good! Pushing her chest up into his hands she smirked and kissed him. Pulling away she bit his lip, smirking at his growl.

"Would that be so bad?" She questioned as she suddenly griped his manhood making him snarl. "Would it?"

His chest rumbled with his growl, his eyes growing darker with his lust. Before he knew it she was suddenly down on her knees taking him within her hot and moist mouth. Throwing his rational side to the wind he figured his paper work could wait as he placed her upon the large mahogany desk, scrolls and ink now on the ground but made sure they were still able to see themselves somewhat in the window. He never would have though that such an exotic thing like watching their reflections as they rutted could be so arousing.

"Leave Koenma." He suddenly said as he kissed and licked at her shoulder. His clawed hands gripped her hips keeping her in place.

Kagome's eyes flew to his in the glass. "Leave? I may wish to leave Sesshomaru but I can't go back to living such a boring life. I refuse to live like a human." She said. Working with Koenma meant she could fight rouge demons and be in touch with the demonic just like she was use too. It may kill her working with Yusuke but where else could she go? It wasn't like she could just waltz over to Maika and battle for no reason

"Return as General of the West, quite and come back to me."

Gasping she turned her head to look at his face in shock. "What about Toshiro?" It was well know that the dragon demon Toshiro was the Western Lands general and a damn good one too.

"He will not mind sharing the title of General. Accept."

"Sesshomaru I-"

oOo

(Hours later)

Kagome silently smirked to herself as she entered Koenma's office, ignoring the angry and tired faces of her teammates, a nearly noticeable limp to her steps. Strolling pass them as if she didn't see them she sat upon the small gods desk.

"You called Koenma." She said as she gazed innocently down at him.

Said mans large brown eyes stared up at her in disappointment and anger. "Where were you Kagome? I called you at 9 and your just arriving now at 8? That's a grand total of 12 hours Kagome. I'm highly disappointed in you." He scolded her.

The smile she wore faded to be replaced with a sneer. "I had more pressing matters to attend to, far more important them your little missions." She growled as she stood up. "I came to give you my resignation. I quite."

"What!" Shock filled the room as Kagome walked towards the door.

"You can't quite!" Yusuke shouted as he made to grab her but stopped at the deadly growl that left her lips.

Kagome turned to look at Yusuke, anger within her stunning blue eyes. "I can and I just did." She said as she pulled out her communicator, holding it out to him. When he refused to take it she hummed in annoyance before crushing the small black device in her palm. Opening her hand she allowed the pieces to fall down to the floor. "Satisfied." She sneered.

"Wait." Kurama suddenly said as he suddenly appeared at her side. "Why are you leaving? I understand that working with Yusuke now with how things are is difficult but that doesn't mean you have to leave Kagome. We can-"

"Work things out? I'm afraid not my dear Kurama. I refuse to be near Yusuke and his little bitch." She ignored Yusuke's shout of anger. "Or would you prefer I kill her?" Her eyes narrowed at his silence. "I thought as much. There is no reason for me to continue on with this team. It's time I stop playing the part of the Koenma's dog and return to my position as General."

"Just where were you today, Kagome?" Koenma suddenly questioned as he transformed into his teenage form. His eyes shown with something Hiei nor Kurama could make out. "Or better yet, who were you with."

A laugh escaped Kagome's lips, bitter and cold, amused even. "Leave it to you, Koenma, to know!"

"Answer me then and prove my suspicion right."

"Very well." She said as she walked over to him. Standing face to face with him she smirked knowing just what kind of damage her words would do to a certain Spirit Detective. "I was being fucked by Sesshomaru all day long."

"As I thought. And was it Sesshomaru that convinced you to leave my service? Was it him who offered you the position of General of The West once more?"

"Yes.

Yusuke's aura flared with his anger. Wind swirled around then all as wisps of red power flowed around them.

"Urameshi! Cool it!" Kuwabara shouted.

Turning to face Yusuke, Kagome smirked. Her eyes seemed to glow with satisfaction. She ignored the way her hair blowed around her and in her face as she neared him. Putting her face close to his angered one she allowed her smirk to return.

"You have no right to be angered anymore. I am no longer anything of yours."

The cool tone of her voice took Yusuke by surprise. He stared at her in shock as she easily dominated his aura with her own, rendering him powerless and bringing him down to his knees.

"How can you just up and leave the team?" He panted out, brown eyes glaring angrily at her.

"You needn't worry about what I do and don't, Yusuke. I've made my decision, being Koenma's lap dog was not it." She answered courtly before turning to Hiei. "Feel free to stop by the West anytime, my friend. You too Fox." She said before making her way out Koenma's office. "See ya."

Silence ensued after her departure. Not even Kuwabara- having been called in to take up Kagome's position for the day- said a word. It was only a minute later that Hiei decided to brake the silence.

"You, Detective," he began, his wide Crimson orbs focused on Yusuke. "Are a fool."

Yusuke shot up, his energy returning slowly, snarling at Hiei. "And what the fuck is that suppose to mean Hiei?!" He exclaimed fist balled and ready to swing at the short apparition.

Kurama stepped gracefully between them, hands help up in front of him to stop Yusuke from advancing on his long time friend. "I believe was Hiei is trying to say Yusuke, is that you made a mistake in choosing Keiko over Kagome."

Yusuke's nose flared, his arms crossing over his chest. "Oh, and how was it that I made a mistake? I know I went about the whole situation the wrong why but I've apologized like a hundred times to Kagome already!"

Green eyes flashed golden. "Sometimes apologizing isn't enough Yusuke. You tore her heart to pieces by cheating and choosing Keiko- the human woman who left you for fighting and not being stable and normal enough for her- over Kagome. I ask that you forgive me for what I am about to say, but I too believe you made the wrong choice, Yusuke."

"How the hell did I make the wrong choice! I chose the girl I loved, who I was engaged to! It's not my fault Kagome can't get over it! So you explain it to me!" Yusuke shouted, face to face with Kurama.

But instead of the Fox answering him Kuwabara did.

"Now hold on just a minute Yusuke!" He shouted. "You can't expect her to just get over a breakup that nasty just like that! You lead her on and then broke her heart like you do demons! Kagome is an amazing woman who not only knows about your lifestyle but lives it too! She understood you and put up with your attitude. She accepted your heritage where's Keiko didn't. Kagome's the type of girl who'll stay loyal to who ever has her heart no matter what. She's a real- what's the phrase you like so much? Oh yea! She's a real ride or die, not like Keiko who left you when she couldn't take it anymore. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Hiei's right. You are a fool! And don't go getting all jealous about that dog lord! You left her, remember! It ain't your business who she decided to be with. Frankly, I'm surprised she's even stayed with us this long."

Shock seemed to take over the expressions on everyone's face. Kuwabara had truly matured. He saw the bigger picture and the fact the he was willing to admit that Hiei was right showed how much he had grown in the pass few years.

Kurama's emerald eyes softened, a small smiled touching his lips. He clasped a hand on the orange top's shoulder. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Hn, seems there is more to this so called college than I thought, especially if it could cause a spark in the buffoon's brain to work." Hiei taunted.

Kuwabara simply shot him a cocky smirk, not wanting to engage in a fight with the shorter man, before turning back to Yusuke. The Mazoku had his eyes trained on the floor, his posture tense. The guilt he felt clearly displayed on his face as he sank down to his knees, gripping his head.

"God! You're right! I can't believe how cruel and selfish I've been to her." He bemoaned. "I broke her heart for a girl who doesn't even except half of me." He whispered softly. How could he have been so blind.

Sometimes it took cold hard facts and truths to put everything into prospective.

Keiko was a sweet girl but she was a regular human woman with needs and expectations. She wanted him to finish his education and to get a regular good paying job. She wanted him to stop fighting. She wanted sappy romantic dates. Keiko wanted _human_ Yusuke, not the descendant of a demon lord who happened to have the X-gene.

She was so different compared to Kagome. The Miko was forced into a world of demons kinda like he was. She knew what it was like to fight- even enjoying it! Kagome accepted his demonic side, always playing with his lengthened hair and tracing his tribal markings. Hell, she was a female version of him! Kagome had offered him the world and what did he go and do in return? Fuck his ex and leave the Warrior Miko for said ex.

"I'm so stupid!" He shouted, punching the ground. "How could I have messed up so badly? And now she doesn't even want to see me. She left to be with that Sesshomaru guy!"

Kurama gave a small sigh, kneeling beside his friend. "We all make mistakes Yusuke and it is up to us on how we fix them. You fought so hard to get her to say yes to you, yet you ended up leaving her for Keiko. You need to own up to what you did. You need to find a way to earn Kagome's forgiveness. It will also be up to you whether you stay with Keiko or fight for Kagome. It won't be easy. You'll probably be hit and yelled at but you need to not only fix the damage done before it becomes irreversible. Decided what is best for you three in the end."

Sad brown eyes scanned the faces of his teammates. Kurama was as always to calm and rational some of the group, his face showed sympathy for Yusuke. Kuwabara just shook his head, giving him a weak smile. Hiei's face remained blank but Yusuke could see the anger in his ruby orbs.

The apparition and Kagome were very close. They knew each other from the Feudal Era, acting like siblings. So he knew it would be a long time until Hiei forgave him for what he did.

Turning to look at Koenma, Yusuke frowned. He hadn't spoken a work since Kagome's little confession.

"What about you Koenma? Think I made the wrong move too?"

Honey amber eyes blinked, started at the sudden question. Sucking on his pacifier Koenma shook his head closing his eyes. "It isn't my place to tell you wether or not I think you made the right choice or not."

Yusuke wasn't stupid. He knew how to read in between the lines. Koenma agreed with everyone else. Throwing himself down on the floor Yusuke groaned. He made the wrong choice. But he'd be damned if he let things settled like this.

"I'll get Kagome back." He said, determination coating his voice. "Even if it kills me!"

oOo

End!

This little one was sitting in my notes for a good three years! I was so shocked to find this lol.

Sooooo~ any thoughts? Good, bad? Let me know. I am not sure if there will be another part to this or not.


End file.
